1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic original feeding apparatus of original side-by-side mount type and an image forming apparatus having such an original feeding apparatus. More particularly, it relates to an automatic original feeding apparatus (ADF apparatus) wherein originals rested on an original support are separated one by one and are fed to an image reading portion (platen) so that a plurality of (normally two) originals are mounted or set on the platen side by side, and an image forming apparatus having such an ADF apparatus wherein the originals are read and an image corresponding to plural originals is formed on a single copy sheet.
Incidentally, the original side-by-side mount type may include the type wherein the originals are set on the platen side by side and then are read or the type wherein the originals are read while two originals are being passed through the platen successively.
2. Related Background Art
Some automatic original feeding apparatuses incorporated into image forming apparatuses such as copying machines are so designed that continuous or successive supply control (referred to as "two in one (2 in 1) control" hereinafter) for feeding originals rested on an original support of an image reading portion of the image forming apparatus two by two continuously can be effected in order to read two originals simultaneously at the image reading portion.
In this two in one control, as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 3-174553 (corresponding to U.S. Ser. No. 118,825), in order to reduce a distance between two originals set on the image reading portion of the image forming apparatus, during the feeding of the originals, a trailing end of a first original is slightly overlapped with a leading end of a next or second original. By setting a feeding speed of a first feeding means for feeding the first original faster than a feeding speed of a second feeding means for feeding the second original, the overlapping relation is cancelled until or immediately before the second original reaches the first feeding means, thereby feeding the first and second originals to the reading portion by the first feeding means.
According to the above-mentioned technique, although two originals can easily be set on the reading portion so as to make the distance between the originals zero, it is feared that the nipping operation of the feeding means for nipping the original becomes inconvenient.
That is to say, in order to overlap the originals, the first original must be stopped in a condition that the trailing end of the first original is slightly protruded toward an upstream side of the feeding means and then the leading end of the second original must be entered below the protruded end of the first original. In this case, there is provided an escaping recessed portion for the protruded trailing end of the first original in order to prevent the collision between the leading end of the second original and the trailing end of the first original. Because of the presence of the escaping recessed portion, when the original is first fed to the feeding means, it is feared that the leading end of the original is not directed to the feeding means satisfactorily.